The Adventures of Kat and Roy: A Dangerous Path
by Lexi Elric
Summary: When everything seems to be at peace, Kat's past begins to rear it's ugly head. Meanwhile, Envy decides to take back what's rightfully his... But there are three things that stand in his way, Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric, and Roy Mustang. SEQUAL!
1. Chapter 1: Rising Storm

**Hey guys! I'm back! XD**

**I know what you're thinking... OMFG! She made a sequal! :O**

**Well yes this is the sequal to The Adventures of Kat and Roy. One of my fans gave me an idea for the sequal and I thought it was perfect! Thanks for all the support you guys! :) You're the reason why I still write! I would like atleast 3 reviews until I make another chapter. Enjoy! I love you all!**

Edward looked down at the chestnut haired chimera. She was intelligent about alchemy, despite what it did to her. She was detirmined to keep moving forward like he was. Kat looked up at her boyfriend and smiled sweetly.

Crimson red eyes met gold.

He walked her up the stairs to the front door of the Mustang Estate.

"Thanks for the walk Ed," Kat thanked him, her tail waving back and forth, lovingly.

_She's so adorable..._ "No problem princesss." He pushed back her long brown bangs and kissed her gently on the forhead. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Don't you want to come inside?" she asked.

"I would like to... but I don't think your dad likes me," he replied nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Kat giggled. "Okay then, if you say so. Good night Edward." She slipped in through the front door, quietly. Kat flashed him a quick smile before closing the door.

(-)

Envy watched the couple from a far distance on top of a building. He growled... _I envy him... Look at them! It makes me sick! She lets him touch her like that... If only she wasn't around the fullmetal pipsqueak and that bastard, then I could take what's rightfully mine! She was my pet... I took her in and she betrayed me! I will never forgive her! Eaquivilant exchange... She will pay for disobeying me! I just have to be patient... Then when the time comes... I will have back what belonged to me!_ He then disappeared into the dark of the night.

(-)

Kat tried to sneek past her father. Roy was reading in the living room and finishing up some papers for work. She took a deep breathe and tried to bolt past him.

"Hold it!" Roy barked.

Kat stopped dead in her tracks.

He smiled down at his daughter. "I just want to ask a few questions."

She groaned. "Come on already!"

"It won't take much of your time, I promise." He took a seat on the couch. "Now, what did you do?"

"We went out to dinner," she answered, not the least bit interested in the conversation. Roy was always really protective of her, especially when it came to Ed.

"Did he touch you in anyway?"

"NO!"

Roy chuckled. "Just asking. Alright, you're free to go."

"Thank you!" Kat got up from her seat and headed towards the office area. "Hey mom," she greeted Riza.

Her mother turned around in her chair and hugged her daughter. "Hi Kat, how was your night?"

"It was great!"

"Glad to hear it," she said, smiling down at her. "Tomorrow your father and I have to go to work, so since it's a weekand you'll have the house to yourself."

Kat nodded and looked down at her feet, sadly.

"What's wrong?"

Kat's tail bristled as she felt a sense of fear run through her veins. "N-nothing."

"If you're sure..." Riza then went back to her work.

(-)

Up in her room, Kat was lost in thought. _Why do I keep having these feelings? I have a home... A family... Even a man who loves me for me... And he's nothing like Envy... He treats me better than he did. Envy tortured me. He acted like he loved me, but he didn't. He just wanted someone to take all his anger out on... Envy saved my life once... but that didn't give him the right to treat me like a prisoner and then kidnapped me from my home... I defeated him... Right? So why do I keep feeling like someone's watching me? He won't come back... Will he..?_ Kat hated to admit it, but Envy still frightened her just a little. The only reason she got away that night was because Roy saved her. He would have kept her forever, all to himself if it wasn't for her dad.

(-)

The sunshine leaked in through the curtains, waking Kat up. She blinked her gentle red eyes open. She lazily got out of bed and slowly made her way across the room, towards the door. Kat stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair definately needed some work. She wore a long white night shirt that almost reeched down to her knees. After slugging it all the way downstairs Kat discovered a note on the kitchen counter.

**We'll be at work until about 8 tonight. Do not leave the house unless you contact your father or me first. We will see you later tonight before you go to bed.  
><strong>**Love, Mom**

Kat smiled and began to get ready for the day.

Little did she know that she was being watched from outside the window.

**Oh noz! What's going to happen! Review plz! Remember, I need atleast 3 reviews from 3 different people to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unpleasant Visit

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy the new chapter! :)**

_I should call dad and ask if it's okay if I go out with Ed, but I already know his answer... No..._ Kat sighed. _Why does he have to be so protective?_ That was a stupid question. Roy Mustang had many reasons to be over protective around Kat. He didn't want something like Envy to ever happen again. He nearly killed her last time. Left with nothing to do, Kat layed on the couch and decided to take a nap.

(-)

"I wonder how Kat's doing?" Roy thought outloud.

"I'm sure she's fine Roy," Riza answered. "She's old enough to take care of herself. You need to stop babying her."

Roy sighed. "Now that she has fullmetal she doesn't seem to need me anymore."

She flashed her husband a smile. "Don't be ridiculous, she doesn't need you any less than she did then."

He knew she was right. "I know... It's just..." Roy trailed of.

"Just what?" she asked, shuffling a stack of documents.

"Envy's still out there... I just worry about her."

"I know you mean well Roy, but there's nothing to worry about. You said it yourself, there's no way he would even dare to come back."

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

(-)

"Brother!" Alphonse called.

"Yeah Al?" Ed replied.

"I'm going to lunch with May! I'll see you later!"

"Alright! You two have fun!" Ed heard the front door click shut._ Damn! Ever since I started dating Kat, the bastard has tripled my work! Oh well... Kat's worth it... Hm... Maybe I should go see her, I have nothing better to do, besides paperwork that is._ With that, Edward got up from his seat and began to get ready.

(-)

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kat yelled.

"Don't you talk to your mother that way!" Dante yelled back at the child.

"You... aren't... my... mother..." Kat challenged, gritting her teeth.

"Apologize, right now!" Dante yelled again, losing her patience.

"NO!"

She grabbed Kat by the ear and pulled her down the hallway.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Kat yelped.

Dante threw her onto the floor in her bedroom. "Stay!" She closed the door behind her, locking it.

Kat was left in the dark again.

(-)

Her eyes shot open. Kat gasped for air. After calming down a litte, she wiped the sweat off of her forhead._ Was that... a memory?_

"Awww..." a sharp voice echoed through the house, interrupting the silence.

Kat looked all around furiously, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Did kitty have a bad dream?" it taunted.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Envy gritted his teeth in the shadows. "I can't believe you don't even recognize me! How ungrateful!"

Kat sprinted towards the door, but was quickly blocked by Envy.

He grinned. "You're not going anywhere! There's no one here to save you this time." He took a few steps closer.

"J-just stay away from me Envy!" she yelled. Kat yelped as he took a hold of her waist.

"I said, you're not going anywhere." The sin eyed his prey and grinned.

**Sorry the chapter's so short! I have writters block!**

**+ I want to start a new story too! Maybe after a couple days I can get a few ideas. Sorry again! I love you guys! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

**HI! I finally got that inspiration! XD**

**Sorry again about the last chapter being so short. I had a bad case of writer's block!**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Warning: This chapter is somewhat _physical_**, **if you know what I mean. So if you don't like that stuff, dont read!**

Kat, now in her wolf form, pinned Envy to the ground. She was ready to rip his throat out several times until he stayed dead forever. Right when she was about to sink her sharp teeth into the his flesh, the sin jabbed her quickly in the neck, knocking the air out of her. Envy grabbed her neck with his hand and put pressure on her chest with the other, pinning her to the floor. The tables have turned.

"You won't get away that easily," he teased.

The chimera struggled in his grasp, trying to crawl away from the sin, but the wild haired homunculus held a firm grip. Left with no other option, Kat morphed back into her human form. Envy's smile widened.

"Have you given up?" he asked. Kat didn't do anything but glare into his violet eyes. After a long silence he finally said, "Now that we have the house to ourselves, let's have some fun." He stradled her and sat on Kat's hips. She felt panic rise in her chest.

_What's he going to do to me? What does he mean by fun? _"Get off of me!" she yelled, kicking her legs. Kat flattened her ears, fearing what would happen next. Her eyes shot open as she felt something soft on her lips.

Envy finally broke the long slobbery kiss. "The reason why I came here tonight was to pick you up." His hand slid down her side, smoothly. "I miss my pet, I'm going to take you home #9."

"NO!"

"N-no..?" he asked with a confused look on his face. His expression quickly turned to a scowl. "NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!" Envy yelled straight into her ear.

"I MEAN NO!" Kat yelled back.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"IT'S MY LIFE!"

"YEAH! YOU'RE LIFE THAT BELONGS TO ME!"

"WHO SAID IT EVER DID!"

"I SAID SO!"

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Envy looked a bit taken aback at the last comment. His expression still had anger in it, but it also showed hurt. "Why..?" he muttered. "WHY!" his grip tightened around her wrists.

"Envy you're hurting me," Kat whimpered.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ed's voice boomed across the room.

"Ed?"

Without hesitation, Envy roughly pulled her to her feet and wrapped his other arm tightly around her neck. "I'm warning you pipsqueak! Take one step closer and she gets it!"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. Kat quickly took her chance while Envy was not looking and sunk her sharp canine teeth into his arm. Envy hissed and released his grip. Kat jumped to the side as Ed clapped his hands together, slamming them onto the floor. Stone morged from the floor and hurtled towards Envy, crushing him into the wall. While Envy was regenerating slowly, Ed ran to Kat's side and wrapped his red coat around her exposed body.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Stay here," he ordered, turning his right arm into a blade. Envy's foot slammed onto the ground, he panted as red alchemic lights fixed his deformed body. His violet eyes widened, eyeing his prey. With that, the two began the fight. Kat clutched to Ed's coat around her tightly, hoping it would be over soon.

"SHE'S MINE!"

"HER LIFE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

The rough fight went on for what seemed like an eternity. Ed's wounded shoulder dripped blood onto the carpet. Envy grinned. "You can't keep this up forever pipsqueak! I'll just keep coming back to life! You can't win!" His foot collided with the young blonde's face, knocking him to the floor.

"EDWARD!" Kat yelled. Ignoring her cry, Envy approached the small chimera and took a hold of her wrist.

"Let's go kitten."

"Damn.. it..." Ed muttered under his breathe, getting back onto his feet. "I told you... NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Edward tackled the homunculus, both kicking, biting, scratching, and pulling at each other's hair. Finally when Ed had the chance he swung his prosthetic fist at Envy's cheek. Ed repeated the act for a good long three minutes until Envy squirmed out of his grasp and jumped out the window. He was gone.

Ed panted. His blood still dripping onto the floor. He turned around to face the chimera and smiled. Ed helped her to her feet and gently wrapped his arms around you.

"I thought he was going to take me away..." Kat muttered, tears beginning to stream from her eyes.

"Please don't cry," Ed pleaded, stroking her long chestnut hair. "It's okay, he's gone now."

The front door slammed open.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" Roy yelled. He took a look at Kat, (who was currently only wearing Ed's red coat) and then he looked at Edward's shredded shirt. Roy charged at Ed and was about to deck him in the face before Kat stopped him. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" he yelled. "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"It's okay! It's not what you think! Ed saved me from Envy!"

Roy stopped. "What? What was that bastard doing here!"

Kat didn't answer.

"Oh... I thought..." his voice trailed off.

"Thought what?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nevermind."

**Okay so that was the third chapter! Review or I stop writting!**


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden From Love, Secrets

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in so long! I got writers block again! :(**

**I honestly don't know where to go with the story or how it should end now so, give me your ideas and I'll pick what I think is best. Thank you! And review please!**

After a lot of yelling between Edward and Roy, Ed eventually stomped out of the Mustang estate cursing under his breath. Roy then looked back at Kat who was still only wearing Ed's red coat.

"You are not allowed to see Edward again," he ordered.

"But Dad-" Kat argued.

"NO BUTS!" Roy's voice boomed across the room. "I said no Kat!"

Kat clutched the red coat around her. "SHUT UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Roy was taken aback at his daughters sudden rage. Never before had she talked back to him that way. "Wha... What?"

"I SAID SHUT UP DAD! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY? IF EDWARD WASN'T HERE THEN ENVY WOULD HAVE TAKEN ME AWAY AGAIN! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" She glared into her fathers eyes. Black onyx met crimson red.

Roy stood his ground, towering over the young chimera. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOUNG LADY! I'M YOUR FATHER SO I DECIDE WHAT IS BEST!"

"WELL YOUR DECISIONS SUCK!" she retorted, turning away from him and running upstairs to her room. Kat clung to the red coat still warmly wrapped around her.

(-)

Kat angrily stomped around her room, now fully clothed again. "What does he know anyway?" she muttered, kicking over the stool in the corner. Kat's eyes drifted over to the chair where Edward's jacket laid._ I miss him... It's... It's just not fair! I don't need to listen to him!_ Tears stung the back of her eyes. She then opened the window, letting the white curtains wave around in the summer night breeze. _I don't care anymore... He can't control me..._ Kat stood up on the sil of the window and jumped down to the ground. It was a long fall but Kats abilities gave her an advantage. She then disappeared into the garden, not looking back at the house she once called home.

(-)

Kat made her way through the bustling crowd of Central. She was almost to Ed's apartment building. Her instincts for some odd reason told her to go back home and apologize to her father, but Kat quickly pushed the feeling away. She was going to see Edward whether he liked it or not. Finally she made it up to his door and knocked softly on the wood.

After a few seconds Ed opened the door. His face had traces of surprise. He didn't expect Kat to follow him after the fight with Roy. "Kat... What are you doing here?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

Kat sighed. _I shouldn't be doing this... but there's no turning back now._ "Ed... Dad said I can't see you anymore."

"He said what!" Edward yelled angrily._ That bastard! What he and Kat has is very special and he is keeping his own daughter from it! Especially after he saved her earlier this morning._ He calmed down when Kat took a step away, flattening her ears. "I'm sorry for yelling, why don't you come in?"

(-)

Edward sat in silence for a long hile.

"Ed..." Kat muttered, breaking the silence. "I want to keep on seeing you... I... I like you... a lot... and I don't want to be kept away from you. You're all I have..."

"What about you dad?" he asked.

"I don't care what he thinks anymore..."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am! I'm going to keep on seeing you whether he likes it or not!"

Ed sat next to the small chimera and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Alright. I'll do whatever makes you happy."


	5. Chapter 5: Sins Are Not Gentle

**Hello! Thankyou for all the reviews! Keep them coming! I must say that this is my most sucessful story yet! I could possibly make this into a series if you request it! Alright now I need your opinion. Who do you think Kat should be with? Envy or Ed? Once you pick one, tell me how their relationship should continue or start. Will Roy let Kat be with who she chooses? Well it's all up to you after this chapter! Again, thanks for all the comments. Don't forget to review! I love you all! :D**

**-Lexi Elric**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Riza yelled at her husband, trying to not lose her temper.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND I WANT TO PROTECT HER!" Roy argued with the blonde female.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO AND I WANT HER TO BE HAPPY!"

Roy sighed. He knew Riza was right. Kat needed to be protected, but not from Ed. He was sure that he could trust him, not 100% but he could still somewhat trust him. "Alright," he admitted defeat, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll go talk to her. She's been pretty quiet since our fight."

Riza smiled and kissed her husband on the lips. Brown eyes met black onyx.

(-)

Roy knocked on the door and waited a few moments. No response. "Kat... It's me... I'm sorry about earlier but we need to talk." Still no response. "Kat open the door," he ordered. Yet again, no answer. "KAT!" he barked. Not waiting any longer, Roy busted open the door and looked around the room. Kat was no where in sight, neither was Ed's red coat from before. His eyes wandered back to the window. It was wide open, the curtains waving around in the summer breeze. _Oh no..._ "RIZA START THE CAR!" he ordered.

(-)

Kat slowly made her way through the feild of wheat that led to the back of her house. Unlike the previous fuhrer, Mustang's house was away from society. With the flame alchemist, the hawk's eye, and a chimera living in the house, they had nothing to worry about. The family had no intention of seeking out security. The golden wheat swayed in the breeze under the moonlight sky. It reminded Kat of Ed. He made her so happy... yet she wouldn't be allowed to see him. Not anymore that is. She hoped that her father hadn't discovered her absense and gone straight to Edward's apartment. She didn't want things to get any worse. Surely Riza would talk him out of it, but it would take time. Kat still didn't like the idea of her father not approving of her relationship with Ed.

(-)

Envy stared at his prey from a distance, hiding in the long grains of wheat. _Stupid child. Not only did you lose your father's trust, you fell right into my trap. _The sin lunged at it's prey, catching it by surprise.

(-)

Roy slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, driving at full speed down the highway. Riza clung to the dashboard for dear life.

"ROY! SLOW DOWN!" Riza yelled.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DRIVE WOMAN!" Roy boomed over the roaring engine of his mustang (Get it? It's a pun).

"WHY ARE YOU DRIVING SO FAST?"

"KAT'S IN TROUBLE!"

Roy slammed his foot on the brakes as the car came screaching to a stop in front of Edward's apartment building. Not waiting for his wife, he ran inside and up the flight of stairs that led to the second floor. Roy banged his fist on the door impatiently. "FULLMETAL OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Ed opened the door, yawing and rubbing his eye. He was dressed in his pink kitty pajamas that his brother, Alphonse had picked for him. "Damn it Fuhrer bastard, could you be any louder? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Where... is... Kat?"

Ed's eye's shot open at his girlfriend's name. "Uh..." Ed stuttered like an idiot.

Roy angrily pushed past the fullmetal alchemist. "Is she here Edward?" he asked again, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"No," Ed finally answered.

"She was though, wasn't she?"

The short blonde male stood there, not knowing what to say. When he didn't answer after a long while Roy grabbed him by the shirt.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled into his face.

"She c-came by a few hours ago... She gave me back my coat and left... She-she should be home by now."

Roy dropped Ed on his butt, not liking the answer he gave him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, that really hurt!" Ed whined, rubbing his rear end.

"THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT FULLMETAL!KAT'S GONE AND YOU'RE THE LAST ONE WHO SAW HER! IF WE DON'T FIND KAT THEN I AM PERSONALLY BLAMING YOU! I WILL LOCK YOU IN PRISON UNTIL THE DAY YOU ROT AWAY AND DIE!"

"Roy!" Riza interrupted. "Don't blame Edward, if what he says is true then Kat should be on her way home now."

"What's going on lieutenant colonel?" Ed asked. "Didn't Kat come home? She left three hours ago, she should have made it back by now."

"Damn it!" Roy yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.

"It's okay," Riza soothed. "If we follow the path she takes after school, then it will lead us to her."

Roy looked at the floor and didn't respond.

(-)

Riza, now at the wheel of the car, drove _safely_ down the road back towards the Mustang estate, with Edward sitting in the back.

"Riza..." Roy began.

"Yes?"

"She won't be there... I highly doubt it..."

"Hold on bastard, what are you talking about?" Ed asked. "Are you saying that she ran away?"

"No, Kat would come back, she always does... but... like earlier today, Envy attacked her when she was alone. He will probably do the same."

"Wait are you saying that she-" Riza began.

"Yes... I think she's been kidnapped."

(-)

The three sat in silence.

"Why?" Ed asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want anyone to know," Roy began. "After I rescued Kat from the bastard before, I thought he wouldn't dare to come back. I could see him, watching her from outside the window. The only thing I could do was keep an eye on her. I didn't tell her about the upcoming danger because I didn't want her to panic. Envy caused her emotional problems that will scar her for the rest of her life. When she began to go out with you Edward, I knew that Envy wouldn't dare try to confront you both, I knew she was safe and in good hands. As the months went by, I no longer saw the sin starring from outside the window. I thought he had given up and Kat was safe. The day we left for a meeting, he shows up. I now realize that he was just waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Riza questioned.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I hoped that he would eventually get tired of waiting and leave. Apparently, I was wrong. The best we can do now, is wait, and hope for the best."

Silence took a hold of the room again.

(-)

Kat's whole body froze as a shadow yanked her quickly, without warning, to the ground. The shadow quickly put it's weight on top of her, keeping her pinned. "Hello princess," a familiar voice greeted. Fear once again rising in her chest, Kat began to kick her legs wildly, trying to fight off the sin.

"LET ME GO!" she cried out. The sin didn't move. Envy's free hand stroked a few mud stained hairs out of her face. Kat vicously sank her teeth into his finger, causing the sin quickly pull away.

"Why are you so agressive?" he asked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kat screamed and struggled in the homunculi's grasp, but her efforts didn't seem to bother him at all. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Envy's grin turned into a stern look as he glared into her crimson red eyes. "I have come to pick you up."

"ED!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone would hear.

"No one can hear you this time, we're out in the middle of nowhere. I have already made up my mind. Even if you say no, I'm taking you with me." His grip around her wrists tightened, drawig blood. His grin returned when the small chimera cried out in pain.

"DON'T!" she yelped. "PLEASE LET GO!" The sin's grip loosened.

"Why..?" His facial expression turned into a gentle smile. "Kat..." The small chimera stopped screaming and kicking. "Come with me, we can go to a world without fighting, just the two of us, it's the only way for us to be together." Kat shook her head. "Don't be so stubborn, I know you'll understand." The small chimera tried to squirm out from under the sin's weight. Envy's face turned to anger. "I'VE SAID THIS MUCH AND YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND!" The homunculus forced her to her feet by the wrist. He then tried to fly away, but Kat quickly regained her footing and stayed on the ground. Envy yanked and pulled, trying to fly off with the young girl. "COME ON! I SAID NOW KAT!" he barked.

"NO! I CAN'T DO THAT ENVY! I WANT TO GO SEE EDWARD! HE IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!" The sin stopped pulling and decended back to the ground.

"You're still thinking about that human?" Envy asked, expression blank.

Kat took a step back, one wrist still in the wild haired homonculi's grasp. She looked at the floor, not meeting his violet eyes. "Please don't hurt me," she begged.

"You want someone who is gentle?" Kat didn't respond at the sin's question. She was shocked when he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Alright... I'll be gentle." Panic rose in Kat's chest again. She began to push away, desprately from the sin.

"DON'T! LET ME GO!" Envy ignored her cries and kept a good grip on her hips. One of his arms moved up to her back, forcing her against him.

"I promise... I'll try to be gentle... You'll soon learn to love me..."

***Gasp***

**Oh no! What's going to happen next? Don't forget to comment and tell me who Kat should be with. Envy or Ed? In this chapter you may have noticed that Envy shows the side of him that is never shown in the series and manga. Kinda sweet but creepy. Is he acting, trying to trick Kat into coming with him? Or is he telling the truth about being gentle? You decide! Comment and review! I love you guys!**

**-Lexi Elric**


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You Daddy

**HI! Thanks for all the reviews and support! I checked my mail and thought, wow people like my story. I should keep writting. So you guys gave me the inspiration I needed! I had writter's block again! Okay so here's the new chapter. Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!**

**-Lexi Elric**

The three sat in silence in the room. The buzzing quiet was almost unbareable.

"Well, I'm going to go look for her! I can't just sit around and do nothing!" Edward quickly shot up from his seat. Right when he was about to run out the door, Kat stepped inside. Her shirt was mud stained and her hair was a little messy. Anyone could easily tell that she was tired, judging by the dark circles under her eyes. The young chimera looked completely exhausted. Not waiting any longer, Roy wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her close.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"What happened to you?" Riza asked, getting up from her seat and joing in on the hug as well.

"I was walking home, I slipped, and hit my head," Kat explained.

"I was worried about you!" Roy exclaimed, holding her tighter. He stopped when he felt the young girl whince under his touch. "You must be tired, get yourself cleaned up and go to bed. I'll be up there soon to tell you good night."

After giving Edward a quick hug, Kat made her way upstairs.

(-)

Kat watched the blood from her arms and side of head combine with the water. She was tired, and being in hot water didn't help. Not was Kat only tired, she was terrified. She didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to be alone for one second._"I'll be back kitten..."_ Envy's voice still rang in the back of her head. _Why won't it stop? He keeps following me! Even in my nightmares!_ Kat kneeled down to the tub and clutched her chestnut hair tightly._ Why won't he leave me alone? Envy said he would be gentle! Well if he's so gentle; then why doesn't he stay out of my life! I thought I had gotten rid of him before! He treated me like a pet... And now he's saying that he loves me! Why? Why? Why?_ Roy's voice snapped her out of her deep thoughts.

"Kat are you alright in there?" he called from outside the door.

She took a deep breathe and stood up again. "I'm fine Daddy."

"...Ok..."

_How much more can I take before I give in..?_

(-)

_I remember when I took her in... She was so adorable. I remember her reading every alchemy book I had in my library. I remember how the thought of Kat being able to act like a normal person and not like a pet made me smile. Her smile... Her smile made me so happy... Before I knew it I became attatched to her._

_"SHUT UP DAD!"_

_I don't want her to be angry with me... When everything in life seemed so perfect... she began to bring boys home. She didn't need me anymore now that she had Edward. I know that someday Kat will grow up and leave the nest, but I don't know that when she's ready, I'll be ready. I would definately miss her around the house. I would miss seeing her smiling face when I got back from work. Kat was my everything. Sure I had Riza, and I know that she would miss her too but, I wish that she could stay my little girl forever._

The bathroom door creacked open, interrupting his thoughts. Kat peeked her head out and stared into his eyes. Her face was tainted with fear. She ran to her father and hugged him. "I love you dad..." she mumbled. Roy patted her on the head.

"It's okay..." He then stood down on his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure that nothing happened? Are you alright?" Kat stubbornly shook her head. "Okay, I just worry about you."

(-)

Roy tucked Kat in and gently kissed her on the head. "Good night sweet heart." Before he could walk out the door, Kat tugged at his sleeve. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning around. The fear in Kat's face returned.

"Daddy... I'm scared..." she mumbled. Not that he could blame her. This was one rough day for Kat. First, Envy attacked her, then he didn't want her to see Edward again, and then she got hurt while walking back home from his apartment.

He sat down on his knees next to her bed to reach eye contact. "Why are you scarred?"

"He..." she trailed off.

"Who? Ed?"

She shook her head. "He's going to come back for me. I don't want to go with him Dad." At that moment, Roy knew exactly what she was talking about. She was scarred that Envy was going to keep her as his pet again. He whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I promise. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Kat nodded her head. With that Roy scooped her out of bed and carried her down the hallway. He smiled. Kat flashed him a questioning look. "I'm sorry, it's just... the first night I brought you here, you haven't gained any weight. You're still as light as a feather. I remember giving you a bath and sleeping with you in your bedroom that night. Even after all these months, you're still that adorable little girl." He saw her smile into his shoulder. The thought of him finally getting her to smile cheered him up as well. Kat's tail swayed back and forth contently. By the time Roy reached the bedroom, Kat was fast asleep in his arms.

**How cute! I love these father daughter moments! XD**

**Keep the reviews coming or I stop writting!**

**Note: In case you all are wondering, I based Kat's looks off of Holo from the anime "Spice and Wolf". It's a good show. BUT NOT NEARLY AS GOOD AS FMA!**

**So keep reviewing! Love you all!**

**-Lexi Elric**


	7. Chapter 7: I Forgive You

**HI! I'm back again! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep writting them or I stop writting the fanfic! I know, I'm so demanding! XD**

**-Lexi Elric**

Kat woke up in her parents bed alone. The sun was barely peeking behind the mountains. She must have slept really hard, normally the chimera would be up by now making coffee. Her father always told her that it stunted her growth but she didn't care. This wasn't an ordinary day though. She had far too much on her mind. Envy... Edward... Kat prayed that Envy would leave Ed out of this. She would never forgive herself if he got hurt because of her. Then again, she never forgave herself when Roy got involved. Kat didn't want to get out of bed today. She just wanted to be alone, surpsrisingly. She would call Edward around noon, but other than that she didn't want to be around anyone.

(-)

Kat dialed Ed's number on the house phone. She waited a few rings until there was a click.

"Hello," Alphonse's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi Al, this is Kat."

"Oh hi Kat, how's it going?"

_Not so great._ "It's going great, is Ed there?"

"Yeah, just a second."

(-)

"Dad said that I can see you again."

"That's good," Ed was calm but relieved at her answer.

"I miss you..."

"Maybe I can stop by a little later."

"No..."

"No?"

"It's just... I don't think that I can be around anyone right now."

"... I understand. I'll visit you tomorrow, how about that?"

"That sounds good..." Kat smiled. _He's so good to me._

"Well the bastard has got me busy, so I have to run. I **love** you." _DAMN IT! WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?_

"... I... I love you too Ed." With that, Kat hung up the phone. She yawned. _Wow I'm tired... I should get some sleep._

(-)

Kat was fast asleep on the couch just below the window. It was a Monday so her parents wouldn't be home until a few hours later. The time was currently 10:32pm. A shadow cast across the room. A hand slipped through the crack of the window and un-did the lock. Kat's wolf ears flicked, not minding the sudden wind. The intruder slowly opened the window, setting his feet on the seal. He looked down at his prey. Kat's eyes shot open and looked around the room wildly. No one but her was in the room. The only difference was the ajar window, that Kat closed. She sighed._ It was just a nightmare._ Closing the curtains, the room darkened once again. The young chimera was unaware that violet eyes watched her from behind.

"Hello Kat." The sin grinned when she stiffened at the sound of his voice. Her tail fluffed out wildly. Kat wanted to scream but couldn't seem to find her voice. She gasped for a single breathe, she didn't feel like she could breath at all. Envy approached her and wrapped his arms around the young chimera from behind. Kat gasped for another breathe as her eyes began to water. "It's okay," the homunculus soothed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just hear me out." Envy carefully scooped her off the ground and sat on the couch with the chimera in his lap. Kat was frozen in place, her arms close to her chest. The slightest touch of the sin made her feel deathly ill. "I was thinking about the night before... You never gave me your answer..."

"Put me down..." she muttered, gasping for air again.

"I don't want you to be scared of me Kat," he moved his free hand towards her cheek. Right where their flesh met, Kat finally screamed and kicked her legs. She slashed her claws out, tears spilling from her eyes. Her claws scratched Envy across his chin, causing him to yell in anger and pain. The young chimera fell off the sin's lap and moved quickly towards the door. "YOU BITCH I-!" Envy stopped when he saw the look on Kat's face. Her fingers fidgetted around the door knob. "Kat I'm sorry I... I didn't know what I was doing..."

"Stay away..." she whimpered. Envy kneeled down by the door and gently took her hand away from the door knob. His fingers intertwined with hers. The sin moved his other hand and grabbed the side of her waist. "D-don't... I want..."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want Ed..." Envy lost control again. His fingernails dug into her side.

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM?" Envy stopped again when Kat cried out. His eyes wandered down to her waist. It was covered in blood. "Kat... I..."

"GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed and kicked her legs again. Not knowing what to do, Envy grabbed her wrists and held her trapped against the door until she stopped struggling. Her blood oozed onto the carpet, creating evidence of the attack. Envy sighed. _She's still scared of me... _Kat's eyes shot open when Envy's lips gently kissed the side of her cheek. The chimera gave the homunculus a questioning look. The sin gently picked up the girl into his arms and carried her down the hallway. All Kat did was shake uncontrollably and whine constantly. Envy placed her on the toilet seat and began to rummage through the medicine cabinet. After finding a clean rag and some bandages, Envy dabbed the bloody wound. Kat slapped his hand away.

"Let me clean it."

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T TRUST YOU!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD LET ME TRY TO GAIN YOUR TRUST!"

"OH LIKE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN! YOU'VE HURT ME AND EVERYONE I LOVE!"

"MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE I WANT YOU ALL TO MYSELF!"

"WELL I NEED MY FREEDOM!'

"YOU DON'T NEED FREEDOM WHEN YOU HAVE ME!"

"I NEED FREEDOM **FROM** YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kat stopped and flinched, afraid of what the homunculus would do. She expected pain, and blood, but none of that came. Instead, the sin carefully began to clean the gash on her side and wrap the bandages around, sealing the wound. He looked up, meeting her crimson red eyes. Envy took his thumb and gently wiped away her tears.

"We need to talk," he said, breaking the silence.

"But I'm scared," she whined. The sin kissed her softly, almost lovingly, on the foorhead.

"I promise, I'll try my best to be gentle. I don't want you to be scared of me. As much as I love the pain of others, I feel guilty after I hurt you."

"Then how come you left me in that basement all those years?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"That's not a good reason why I should trust you. Let alone listen to you. I don't even know why I'm here!" Kat got up from the seat and left the bathroom. The wild haired homunculus followed quickly behind.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm calling for help." Envy quickly blocked her path. "MOVE!"

"You're not calling anyone." He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up. Kat yelped. "Listen to me clearly... I will not tolerate this behavior! I make the rules!"

"Envy... You're hurting me," she whined. Envy loosened his grip around her hair. His facial expression turned back to hurt, with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry..."

"SORRY DOESN'T FIX EVERYTHING! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPAY THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO ME-" Kat was cut off when Envy picked her off the ground and slung her over his shoulder. "ENVY PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Envy didn't answer. The sin stormed back into her room and tossed her onto her bed. He closed the door behind him, filling the room with darkness. Envy leaned over the chimera and licked his lips. "What are you-" The sin roughly kissed her on the lips, causing her to squeak in surprise. He forced his tongue through her teeth with bruising force. Kat began to panic. Not only did she not want to kiss him, she couldn't breathe! She kicked her legs and pushed away from his chest, but the homunculus gave no release. The thought of Envy's tongue inside her mouth made her feel deathly ill. The sin finally broke the kiss. Kat panted.

"How was that?" Envy asked, laying over Kat's chest. The homunculus's weight made it very uncomfortable for her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed, still trying to push him off of her.

"Huh? I thought couples did that kind of stuff."

"WELL I'M NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU! BESIDES I AM ONLY 14! THAT NEVER REALLY HAPPENS TO GIRLS MY AGE!"

"Then today's your lucky day," Envy replied, a grin wide across his face.

"JUST GET OFF OF ME!" Kat screamed, kicking her legs.

"No, I don't want to." His response was completely childish. She couldn't take it anymore. Kat sunk her teeth into Envy's hand, drawing blood. Envy pulled his hand away and hissed in pain. "ENOUGH WITH THE BITING ALREADY! IS THAT YOUR ONLY ATTACK?"

"Well it seems to have an affect on you." Kat tried to roll out from under his weight but failed. Envy was too strong for her to fight alone. She expected him to hurt her again, but instead he did something that she never saw coming. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the chimera close to his chest. Envy snuggled his nose into her neck affectionately.

"It's okay... I forgive you."


	8. Chapter 8: Just a Dream

**HI! Keep the reviews coming or I stop writting! Sorry it's been so long I was at the beach for a few days.**

Kat leaned into Ed's chest. She loved these moments when she got to be so close to him. It made her feel safe and secure. It had been two weeks since Envy snuck into her house. Once and a while he would show up to talk to her. Still, the sin frightened her and she didn't trust him. He hasn't hurt her though. The way the homunculus talked to her made it awfully awkward. She hated him, but now Kat didn't know what to think anymore. She loved Ed, but she didn't want to tell Envy that in fear of his temper getting the better of him. Was his feelings for her real? That was a tough question. Kat snuggled deeper into Ed's chest. Edward wrapped his arm around her, comfortingly. The blonde alchemist gently kissed her on the head. Kat's cheeks turned bright pink. The way she felt around both of the boys were two totally different feelings. With Envy, she felt like she had to watch her mouth, but with Ed, Kat felt like she could be herself. Kat wondered what would happen if Ed found that she was having meetings with the homunculus? He would be angry for sure, but would he ever forgive her? It wasn't like it was her fault. Envy was the one following her constantly. If Kat had tried to escape, who knows what the sin would have done to her. He even hated it when she protested when he tried to kiss her. Kat didn't like being kissed by Envy, but she didn't want to get hurt. The chimera couldn't take the pain any longer. If Ed found out then that pain would be replaced with a new pain that was far worse than the one before. She wanted to tell Envy to get lost, but even if she did, he wouldn't listen. Envy had far too much pride to let his prey go, Kat knew that all too well. The thought of the homunculus made Kat grip to Ed's shirt. The blonde alchemist looked down at his girlfriend.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"N-no," she stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked again. "You've been acting weird lately."

"Don't worry," Kat assured him. "I'm alright."

"It's not about what happened yesterday at the secretary desk?" he asked. Kat clenched her fists. That was another problem.

(-)

"You're so cute Edward," the brown haired secritary gushed. Ed did what the fan girls call "The Sexy Hair Flip".

"Yeah, I know." He looked into the teenage girls bright blue eyes with twinkling golden eyes. The young girl squealed. That's when Kat approached the fan girlish scene.

"Ed..? Who is this?" Kat asked, narrowing her eyes at the bernette.

"I..." Ed trailed off.

(-)

"I'm sorry, she just started talking to me and I didn't want to be rude."

"Ed..?"

"Hm? What is it?" Kat flattened her ears against her head.

"Do you wish that you could have a girlfriend who was human?"

"Kat... Don't ask anything that stupid again. You're the only woman I need." Kat pushed the blonde alchemist off of her, and stomped away from the grass hill where they gazed up at the stars. "Kat! Where are you going?" Ed asked, chasing after her.

"Home," she answered, coldly.

"Would you atleast let me walk you there? You can't just walk back by yourself, especially now!"

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?" Kat exploded, challenging the slightly taller blonde alchemist.

"I CARE BECAUSE YOUR MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"OH YEAH? WELL THAT CONVERSATION I SAW YESTERDAY SAYS DIFFERENT!"

"YOU'RE JUST JELOUS!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"JUST SHUT UP ED!" Kat's palm collided with his cheek. "I KNOW YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE AN AVERAGE TEENAGE GIRL THAN ME!"

"Kat..." his face flashed to concern. "What's going on with you? You are all cuddley one moment then you don't want me to touch you at all! You make up excuses to be mad..! Kat... If something's wrong then I want you to tell me." The young chimera didn't answer. She just starred down at her feet.

"I'm sorry... Ed... I think I'm going insane."

"Huh?"

"I gotta go." With that, Kat left Edward on the hill without another word.

(-)

The next day, Kat decided that she needed to get out of the house. She trudged down the bustling sidewalk of Downtown Central. The sun shone brightly in the sky, not a cloud in sight. Kat cursed under her breathe. It felt like it should have been raining. Ever since her fight with Edward, Kat had felt nothing but pure depression. She didn't even know why she got out of bed today. Even Roy and Riza noticed her unusual behavior. At first, her father thought she was sick. Normally, Kat was confident and happy. Today was different though... A rough hand grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into an alley way.

"Hello Kat," a familiar voice greeted. Kat whipped around to face the homunculus.

"What do you want Envy? I am not in the mood today!"

"My, my, someone's feisty today." The sin took a hold of her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "That makes me want you more though," he whispered into her wolf-like ear. Kat shivered as Envy's tongue licked the side of her wolfish ear. Her crimson red eyes widened with fear. She felt like an animal caught in a net. Her tail fluffed out wildly.

"Don't," she commanded the homunculus, pushing away from his chest.

"Alright, we can just talk today." Kat was shocked by Envy's sudden generosity. Normally he would have kissed her and touched her wherever he wanted to. "I want to be with you." He led her down the alley way to the other street.

"I want to be with Ed..." she muttered. Kat yelped as Envy slapped his hand against her ass.

"KEEP MOVING BITCH!" he commanded. Kat quickly obeyed, her eyes wide with fear. She didn't want to risk being sexually harrassed again.

(-)

Kat hated to admit it but having a normal conversation with a homunculus wasn't all that bad. He was a lot more social and gentle than usual. He asked her about her day and how things were going at school.

"How are things going with the pipsqueak?" Envy suddenly asked out of the blue. Kat knew immediantly that he was reffuring to Ed.

"Not too good..." she admitted.

"Well," Envy began, taking a seat next to her. "I can make it better." He slid his fingers up her side. Kat slapped them away.

"Don't." Envy's eyes glazed up for a moment. Right across the street, Ed was watching them with hatred eyes burning into the homunculus. Envy grinned.

"Come on..." he teased, slapping his palm down roughly on Kat's leg. The sin wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, pulling the chimera closer to him. Kat whimpered and reared her head back as tip of the sin's tongue slid up her neck. She tried to back away but Envy held his firm grip. The wild-haired homunculus bit into her collar bone, earning a squeak of surprise from his prey. Kat felt panic rise in her chest. Her eyes opened to see Ed starring at the two across the street. His golden eyes were filled with shock and hurt. Ed looked away and left the scene. Kat forced the sin off of her and tried to chase after the blonde alchemist.

"ED!" she screamed. Envy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back.

"If he really loved you... he would turn around and try to save you..." he whispered into her ear. Tears stung the back of Kat's crimson eyes.

(-)

Kat picked at the food on her plate. She couldn't eat, which was very rare since she never passed up food when it was offered. When she was held in that room for what seemed the majority of her life, she had hardly been fed. A knot twisted inside her stomach. It made her sick... Envy was taking advantage of her, and she couldn't do anything about it unless blood was spilt.

"Is something wrong Kat?" Riza asked.

"Yeah," Roy said, joining the conversation. "You haven't eaten anything."

"Not hungry," Kat muttered.

"But you're always hungry," Riza joked with a soft smile.

"Ed... he..."

"WHAT DID HE DO?" Roy yelled, jumping up from his seat. His ignition glove was already on his hand.

"We... broke up..."

"I'm going to go talk to him," Roy said sternly, leaving the table.

"No!" Kat yelled.

"I just want to talk to him," Roy assured, anger tainting his tone. Riza sighed.

"Roy sit down," she commanded. Roy whipped around about ready to challenge her but stopped when he saw her face. He obidiently sat back down.

"It was my fault anyway..." Kat continued. "He... caught me with another boy."

"Who was it?" Roy asked, tensing again. He didn't like the thought of Kat hanging around young men.

"Just... someone from school..."

"What were you doing?"

"He was just... really close to me and hugging me... Nothing big..." She could see her father relax a little at her response.

(-)

Kat sat on her bed, holding the phone up to her wolfish ear. It kept ringing, but no one answered it. That was the fifth time she had attempted to call Ed. She expected Alphonse to atleast pick up. Edward never got angry with her._ This is all my fault..._ Her eyes wandered around her darkened room. There were so many memories that were held here. Ed would normally cuddle next to her on the bed. It was kind of funny... Ed was so rough on the edges, but inside he was gentle and kind. Her smile faded when she snapped back to reality._ He's gone now... What will Envy do now that he's not around to protect me?_ Kat began to shake uncontrollably. The phone in her hand fell out of her grip and onto the floor. She couldn't take it anymore. Kat swung on her jacket and jumped out her window, leaving her home behind.

(-)

Kat walked through the rain. The only lights were the cars passing by on the streets. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. She needed something to get her whole mind off this mess. She needed a place to be that left no trace of Ed or Envy.

(-)

Ed starred down at the phone. He wanted to call her. _What if Envy kidnapped her? Why did I walk away? Damn it! I'm such an idiot! I love Kat... but why was she with him? She didn't look like she was enjoying it, but she was still letting him touch her... _Ed picked up the phone and dialed her house phone. It rang only for a split second until someone answered it, as if they were waiting for it to ring. "Kat I-"

"YOU JACK ASS!" Roy's voice boomed over the reciever. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! YOU GOT THAT? IF YOU DO SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HER, I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

"I just want to talk to her!" Ed argued.

"NO!"

"Roy let him talk to her," he recognized Riza's voice in the backround.

(-)

Kat felt a strong arm yank her into a familiar alleyway. The shadow slammed her against the cold wet stone wall. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. The grip around her wrists tightened.

"Why..?" a familiar voice muttered. "WHY?" Envy yelled into her face. Kat was utterly confused. She wanted to yell out for help but lost her voice. "How can you still love him..?" he asked, loosening his grip. "I've been patient... I've been gentle... Why don't you let me touch you the way he does?"

"I... Let go please-"

"NO! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!"

(-)

Ed walked down the street alone. He wanted to see Kat again. He didn't care of Roy burned his face off, he needed to see her. Kat was worth it anyway. Ed stopped when he spotted something in the middle of the alleyway. He wandered past the abandoned boxes and loomed over the item. It was awefully familiar. Ed found it to be a piece of clothing. It was Kat's jacket. _What is it doing here? Kat... _"Oh no!" Ed whipped around and ran down the bustling streets towards The Mustang Estate.

**XD OH NO! What's gonna happen next! Well that's the chapter! I'm trying to wrap up this fanfic because I have not been getting enough reviews. Hopefully I will atleast get over 20 by the time I'm done writting! So if you really love this fanfic and want me to make another sequal, review and give me some support! Lately I don't even know why I still write. Maybe no one's reading anymore... :( I hope not! REVIEW PLZ!**


	9. Chapter 9: Pretend

**I immediantly started to write a new chapter because I got so many reviews after I asked for more! XD Maybe I should ask for them more often. Anyway, thanks again for helping me out you guys. You are all awesome! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S. Special thanks to Jayfish & StoneArmAlchemist! Thanks for being so loyal! You guys are the reviews that keep me writting!**

Edward ran into the mansion, looking around desperately.

"Edward?" Riza asked, looking up from her paperwork on the coffee table.

"WHERE'S KAT?" Ed asked between breathes. He had been running for miles.

"She's in her room but-" The blonde alchemist was already up the stairs. He ran into Kat's room to find nothing. The window was open, the floor below was wet from the rain. Ed clenched Kat's jacket in his prosthetic fist. _Am I... Too late?_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Roy yelled, tackling Ed from behind.

(-)

Kat woke up to a strange buzzing sound. Her eyes snapped open, only to find an old room. She was layed on a torn bed. The walls were cracked, the floor was solid concrete. Something didn't feel right. The last thing she remembered was taking a walk down town to clear her mind... Then, nothing... Kat almost shrieked when she found a pair of golden eyes looking into hers.

"It's okay," Edward calmed, almost jumping back at her reaction.

"Edward I had a horrible nightmare!" Kat yelled, wrapping her arms around him. She burried her face into his chest. "I thought you hated me, then I drempt that Envy was here and-"

"It's alright," he soothed, brushing his fingers through her hair. "You're safe now."

(-)

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Roy yelled, swinging his face at Edward. Ed easily dodged the blow, but Roy was not finished.

"KAT'S IN TROBLE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU BROKE UP WITH HER!"

"I DIDN'T! I JUST NEEDED SOME TIME ALONE! THEN I FOUND HER JACKET IN AN ALLEYWAY DOWNTOWN! SHE'S IN DANGER!" Roy stopped and flashed a look of curiosity.

"She's... been kidnapped?" Edward looked down at his feet. The very thought made his heart ache. He kicked himself several times for leaving her behind with that monster. How could he have been so stupid? He loved Kat, but why didn't he want to protect her at that moment? Now the chimera was in the hands of a cold hearted murderer. Envy probably wanted her for her body... Edward quickly shook his head out of the thought. Kat was stronger than that, right?

"I need your help Mustang. I screwed up..."

(-)

"You hit your head pretty hard. You should get some sleep,"Edward adviced, ushering the bernette back into the old bed.

"Hold on! Where are we? I hit my head? What's going on?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Kat asked, completely confused.

"I found you collapsed on the side of the road. You were bleeding, I decided to take you to a nearby building. I saved you."

"Oh..." Kat leaned into the blonde alchemist's arms. "Thank you..." she muttered. Kat whinced as she felt a sharp pain stab straight through her side. The chesnut-haired girl cried out as dark red blood splattered across the floor. Kat lost her balance and fell on her side._ What's happening? What's going on?_ An evil laugh echoed across the stone room. She knew the sound all too well.

"You honestly believed that he would come to save you after what he saw earlier today?" Envy asked, looking down at the chimera at his feet.

"Envy..." Kat said in a weak voice. She tried to prop herself up using what little armstrength she had left, but was forced backed to the floor by Envy's foot.

"Stay!" he ordered. "I'm not done with you yet human! Tonight you are going to pay for what you've done to me! Begging won't help you this time. I have been _patient_, I have been _nice_, I have even been _gentle_! BUT NO! YOU STILL LOVE THAT HUMAN!"

"Edward... is the only one for me..." she muttered, coughing up more blood.

"That will change after tonight. Tonight, I am going to make you want me, I'm going to make you love me, then I'm going to rape you..." The chill in the sin's voice made it all the more frightening. This was every girl's worst nightmare. Kat began to scream and claw at the ground, but Envy's single foot held her in place. "Impatient are we?"

(-)

Edward couldn't take it any longer. This was all his fault. If he wouldn't have left her alone with that monster, then she would be safe. He blamed himself constantly. The blonde alchemist walked down the alleyway he had found Kat's jacket, searching for clues. _Let's see, if I were a homunculus and I had kidnapped the fuhrer's daughter... Where would I be? I'm guessing he would go to a place where he was protected and far away from society. They must have a secret hide out on the outskirts of Central... but I don't have any idea where it would be. I would need a whole crew to help me search all around the city limits, and by that time, the homunculi and their master would have moved to another destination. What I saw in the afternoon... He was... touching her... What if Envy... No! Kat's stronger than that!... But there's no way she could hold off a homunculus like Envy for long. He's super strong, he can shift into people and weapons... Kat can turn into a wolf... but that would leave her exposed... She has her teeth and claws... but that wouldn't hold him off for long. Kat isn't much of a fighter anyway... She panics too easily... Plus Envy is her number one fear... That's another problem. Envy doesn't need any weapons, he can be himself and that will just mess up her head. I remember after the night Kat was attacked by him. I couldn't get her to stop crying. She had nightmares for weeks... It was always something about Envy and... What else? There was another person in her dreams as well... She said something about a woman with blue eyes and short black hair... That sounds familiar... Have I met anyone like that? Could it be...? No... Lira was just a mere assistant at the old coal mine... Then she lived at Dante's and studied under her tutilage... Then what did she do next? Teacher said that Dante had died and Lira had moved on to train with another alchemist... Roy is the fuhrer, so he must have records on everyone in Amestris. I'm sure he could find something about her... It's not much... but it's the only lead I have to finding Kat._

(-)

Kat screamed through the cloth around her mouth.

"SHUT UP!" Envy growled, cleaning the wound in her side. "You want me to fix it or not?" After dressing the cut, Envy removed the gag and the ropes restraining her wrists around the bed post. The sin leaned over the chimera. Kat blushed furiously, her whole chest was exposed. It made her feel so dirty. Acting on instinct, Kat snatched her shirt on the side and slipped it on quickly. The homunculus grinned and bit the tip of Kat's ear playfully.

"Ow!" Kat yelped. "Envy! That really hurts! Quit it!"

"Make me," he said, tugging harder at her wolfish ear in his sharp teeth. "I really do love you..." His hand traveled down her chest to her injured side. "The thing I love about you the most is your body..." Kat scooted away from the homunculus. _Creepy..._ "Why are you so scared to touch me?" he asked, looking at the chimera in confusion. "Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt you?"

"Y-yes..." she muttered. Envy looked insulted by her answer.

"If anything I want you to touch me Kat." His hand reached for her wrists and slowly lifted it up to his cheek. His skin felt ice cold, it was almost scary how freezing he was. "See..." he comforted. "No harm done."

"Envy..." she began.

"Yes?"

"You said that I came from an orphanedge, right?"

"Yeah... What about it?"

"What was my name before Dante adopted me?" Envy sighed.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because... I still don't remember much of who I was..."

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes..."

"You want to know a secret?" he asked, intertwining his fingers with her. Kat nodded. "I don't remember much of my past either. If I had a choice to know or not, I would choose to keep it hidden."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to remember the pain of dying."

"Don't you want to know if anyone loved you before? Don't you think about it?"

"I don't like to think about it... but I end up doing it anyway..." There was a long pause. The room was completely dead silent. Neither of them dared to move. "You know how it feels, don't you?" Envy asked, breaking the silence. Kat didn't know how to answer to that. She was surprised when she found out that she had been not trying to pull her hand away from Envy's like she normally would._ What am I doing? I don't want this!_ Kat quickly pulled her hand away.

"No Envy... I don't understand..." _Edward... Please hurry..._

(-)

_The sin looked up at the orphanedge he was assigned to. It looked depressing even on the outside. A cross was perched on top of the building. **Just great...** The sin did not want to do this stupid chore, but he was ordered by their master. He had to do what she said... Not completely but he always had to end up finishing the job. He climbed up the steps and knocked impatiently on the door. The entrance swung open, revealing an old women with orange and gray hair._

_"Hello," she greeted. "Are you here to adopt?"_

_"Yes ma'me," the homunculus answered. To look more normal, he had taken up the form of an average amestrian citizen. He didn't want to stand out with his palm tree-like hair. The sin looked around the old home. Small children played outside, but only one remained. She had long brown chestnut hair with bright blue eyes. The little girl was currently reading a novel that she found in the corner. This meant that judging by her age, she was very intelligent to read a book that large. That meant she already knew how to spell and sound out words.** Perfect...** Envy approached the small child and said hello. The girl replied a small hello and turned back to her book. Once she realized that he was not going to leave that quickly, she set down the book._

_"What?" she asked, with a bit of attitude._

_"Nothing," he replied, smilling down at her._

_"Why are you smiling at me like that?"_

_"No reason."_

_After the documents were signed, Envy took _**Elizabeth**_ back to his master's house._

(-)

Kat had surprisingly fallen asleep in the sin's arms. Even though Envy was freezing, she ended up using the homunculus as a pillow. Envy's arms were drapped around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Kat's head layed limply on top of his, chin on his shoulder. Envy knew that once she woke up, she wouldn't want him to touch her the way he was now. Kat never enjoyed their physical contact. That would change soon. Envy didn't like it when she was scarred of him, but it also thrilled him at the same time. Envy was jelous because she still loved that human after all he had done, trying to change for her... yet, she still pushed him away. She acted as if she hated him, but Envy knew deep down that she was just being stubborn. It wouldn't matter after tonight though, she would love him before sunrise. Envy couldn't remember when he began to have these "feelings" about her. He guessed that it started after he was certain that she no longer feared him and obeyed his commands the way she used to. No matter how much he liked her, he would never forgive Kat for what she did to him. She betrayed him, even after he saved her life. She made him want her even when she still pushed him away. Every time Envy tried to deny the fact that he had feelings for the young girl, it would only add fuel to his goal. Kat moaned and snuggled deep into the sin's chest. He smiled, but it soon faded after she muttered something in her deep sleep.

"... Ed..." Kat's red crimson eyes fluttered open. She didn't seem to be aware of the position she was in at first. Taking advantage of the situation, Envy slipped his hand under the back of her shirt. His cold skin didn't even seem to bother the chimera. She stirred a little and squirmed away from the cold touch. She moaned when he slid his hand downwards, making his way to her belt.

"ENVY!" Kat yelled, making the sin jump. "Get off of me!" she pushed him away to the end of the bed. Not liking this one bit, Envy stubbornly staddled the chimera, pinning her to the bed. He sat on her hips to keep her from kicking. "Get off-" she was cut off by the back of Envy's hand against her face, leaving a bruise on her cheek.

"Take it off," Envy commanded.

"Huh?" Kat was utterly confused. _What does he mean by "take it off"? What's going on? He was all cuddley and now he's wanting me to... "take it off"...?_

"I said, TAKE IT OFF!" he yelled again. Envy tugged lightly at her shirt. Kat knew immediantly what he was getting at.

"No!"

"I told you to do it now!" Envy's hand slapped her across the face again. "Take it off, or you'll regret it." The look in the sin's eyes made him look completely insane. His fingernails dug into her side, drawing blood. Kat whimpered and obediently clutched the bottom of her shirt with her shaky fingers. She flipped off her shirt and put it to the side. "Good girl..."

(-)

"Yeah, I know Lira," Roy said, sitting down on the couch in his office. "She's an alchemist who helps us out from time to time. I don't really know where she lives exactly though. She used to live in the forest with her teacher, Dante. After Dante died, Lira moved on and began to help the military again."

"Have you had any recent contact with her?" Ed asked, on the edge of his seat.

"The last time I saw her was a little over a year ago. It was a day after I found Kat surprisingly. She asked the weirdest thing though."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I was going to put Kat into foster care. After I told her no, she looked a little disappointed, then left. I haven't heard from her since. No one in Central has seen her."

"Don't you think it's a little odd that she wanted you to put Kat in foster care?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it is a little weird, I will admit, but I don't blame her. At the time, the staff wasn't up to the idea of me keeping her since she was a chimera. One of the generals even said that I should hand her over to the church! Can you believe that? I know Kat doesn't look like the average human on the outside but she's normal on the inside! She isn't evil!"

"Can we get back to the topic?"

"Oh right... Why do you want to know anyway? Do you think she's involved somehow?"

"Kind of, but it's just a theory. Kat woke up having nightmares for a while. I remember her saying something about a women with short black hair. It sounded a little like Lira, so I thought I should ask." Roy's eyes narrowed at the blonde alchemist.

"You're onto something, aren't you?" Ed nodded.

"Do you think we could find her?"

"I'm the fuhrer of Amestris. We can find her."

**O.O**

**Oh no! Poor Kat! What's going to happen next? Review and comment and you will find out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sin Killed the Wolf

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I do not know where I am going with the story and there is not enough reviews or comments to keep me going so this might be the final chapter D:**

"I told you to go left!" Edward yelled at Roy, quickly losing his patience with the older man. "But no! We just had to go right! Are you trying to waste time?"

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT NOW? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT GOT US LOST IN THE FIRST PLACE! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF I HAD JUST LEFT YOU BEHIND! IN FACT, AFTER THIS, I SHOULD THROW YOU IN PRISON! IT'S YOUR FAULT KAT IS GONE IN THE FIRST PLACE! SHE WOULDN'T HAD RUN OFF BY HERSELF IF YOU HAD'NT CHASED HER AWAY!" Roy argued back, about to snap his fancy ignition gloves.

"I DID NOT CHASE HER AWAY!" Ed retorted, ready to clap his hands any time. "I just... got upset..."

"So you chased her away," Roy spat, glaring daggers at the younger alchemist. "You better fix this fullmetal. You're the reason why my only daughter is missing. God knows what Envy could be doing to her right now! He has caused her emotional and mental damage Edward! He has done horrible things to Kat that almost drove her insane! DO YOU WANT THAT? DO YOU WANT HER TO BE IN PAIN?"

Ed gulped, rocking back and forth on his heels. If he was someone else and saw himself now, he would surely spit on him. _It's all my fault... I'm so pathetic! First Nina, and now Kat! What more is the world going to take from me? Why am I such an idiot! Damn it! I can't do anything right!_ "N-no sir..." Ed finally said.

"Then stop acting like it," Roy ordered. The blonde only nodded, still starring down at the ground. The air suddenly felt as if the tempeture had dropped ten degrees. Both of the soliders fell silent. Just standing there, not saying a single word. The only sound was the howling of the wind and the rustling of the trees. "Let's go," Roy finally said, breaking the silent. The dark-haired alchemist spun around and took the direction Ed suggested before.

_So I was right!_ Edward thought, now totally pissed off at his superior.

(-)

Kat furiously tugged at the belt that restrained her wrists to the bed post. Envy, at the time, was packing various items such as weapons, clothes, etc. It seemed like he was just throwing in anything he could find, as though he wanted no evidence of their stay. Everytime the wild haired homunculus's and the chimera's eyes met, the sin would just smirk and go back to his work. Each time Envy did so, this pissed Kat off anymore. She was beginning to get frustrated. Normally she would be panicing or just utterly silent., but she never got this angry. Never. It seemed even being in the very prescense of the homunculus was changing her. She was angry all the time, she no longer even wanted to see Edward anymore. _If he loved me then he would have came already._ Kat thought bitterly. The chimera wanted nothing to do with the blonde anymore. Kat had completely forgotten about what it was like to be loved. She even forgot what it was like when her father had held her close and protected her from the outside world._ It's my fault. If only I hadn't pushed him away for Edward, then I would still be at home. Roy backed off because I told him to, just for Ed. For a man who doesn't even care about me. Love is for idiots! I was never loved as a child! My parents abandoned me at some orphanedge! To make it worse, I was adopted by Dante and treated like shit for the majority of my life! They turned me into a chimera and never let me see the light of day! That bitch took away my memories! The bastard left me in that damned basement to starve to death! Then Edward took away my senses with his charms! And now I'm stuck here with Envy again and I will probably never see the sun ever again!_

"You're sick, you know that?" Kat spat at the homunculus. Envy turned around and smirked again. _I WANT TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!_ Kat yelled mentally.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." Envy took a seat next to the chimera, his weight making it extremely uncomfortable for Kat. The sin playfully slapped her.

"I like how rebellious you are getting. It turns me on. But don't act all brave," he warned, sliding his hands up her bare side.

"Don't touch me," Kat ordered, stretching out her claws, even though they were useless in this condition. The sin only ignored her and pushed his thumb up inside her. Acting on instinct, Kat kicked Envy in the face, knocking him off the bed. _Take that you bastard!_ Her thoughts had quickly changed when she caught a glimpse of Envy's face. He looked as if he was going to murder her right there on the spot. Kat flinched, but nithing happened. Instead, all she heard was Envy's manic laughter.

"Stop trying to act all brave, because I know you're frightened of me." He released Kat from the bed post and set down some new clothes in her size.

"How did you know what kind to get me?" she asked, not hesitating to put them on. She shivered when Envy cold hands wrapped around her. He chuckled again, making her jump.

"You act like I don't know anything about you Elizabeth-" he stopped in mid sentence. He regretted saying her real name in front of her. Kat caught a glimpse of the shock on Envy's face.

"Elizabeth..? IS THAT MY REAL NAME?" she yelled, fury surging through her. _WHY NOW?_ Envy just stood there dumbfounded as Kat roughly pushed him away. Her crimson eyes challenging his violent ones.

"That's none of your concern. It was someone else's name, but she died a long time ago." A smile spread across his face. "Now get dressed, I'm only letting you have clothes on because we're going out in public."

"And exactly how do you expect to get me through public?" she asked, querking an eyebrow. "Are you stupid or something? You can't be abusive to me out in public or that would attract attention. Well, more attention than we already will have. Whoever heard of a cross-dressing pomtree dragging a teenage girl chimera through town?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Oh no," Kat said, sarcastically. "I'm just saying that you should think your plans out because, like it or not, I will escape." Envy, who was not pleased by her response one bit, cornered her to the wall.

"And like it or not, I will always be right behind you, even in your dreams. I will never leave you alone, even in death you will be haunted by me." There was a long pause. "Now go get dressed."

(-)

Roy and Ed cautiously stepped through the hallways of the abandoned mansion. The floor creaked with every footstep, which made the house much creepier than it was. Unfortunately, they came to a fork in the hallway. Which path were they to take? They couldn't afford to waste anytime.

"Fullmetal," Roy began, stepping toward the right corridoor. "You go left, and I'll go right."

"But what do we do if one of us finds Kat?" Ed asked. Roy thought for a moment. There wasn't much they could do. Neither of them thought of to bring communication devices, nor what they would do in a situation like this. They didn't really think it through. Talk about a pair of total dumb asses.

"Yell, I guess..." Roy shrugged. "We can't waste any time thinking about something this stupid! Just go!"

"Fine then!" Ed yelled, running to the right. Once Roy was sure the blonde was completely out of ear shot, Roy sighed.

"Why did I have to get stuck with the shrimp, today of all days..."

(-)

Roy was completely freaked out, although he did not show it. The room was completely dark and every step made him feel as if he was heading straight for hell. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He had a feeling he was being watched. He knew the feeling all to well. The flame alchemist had experienced it in the war in Ishval too many times. It didn't help that he couldn't see anything.

"I've been waiting for you, Fuhrer Mustang," a smooth voice echoed through the room. Lust unsheathed her long nails, ready to slice the poor man in two. But before she could, with even hesitation, Roy snapped his ignition gloves, illuminating the room and her. Lust screamed in agony.

"You should know better than to announce your prescense when trying to sneak up on someone," Roy critisized, snapping his fingers. Lust only laughed.

_This is too easy._ she thought_. All I have to do is hold the man off in time for Envy to escape._

(-)

Envy unlocked the door to the room. "Where are you going?" Kat asked, ready to find any chances of escape.

"None of your business," Envy retorted, opening the door. "I'll be back soon." He closed the door behind him, making a clicking sound that told Kat he had already locked the door. _So much for escapin._ she thought bitterly. Her wolf ears pricked up as the ground above began to shake. _What's going on? Could it be the military?_

Envy later came back with another bag. _How does he expect to carry all this luggage? It's not like I'm going to help him._ The sin took out a small case, opened it, and revealed a black circle.

"What the hell is that?" Kat asked, now utterly confused. The homunculus grinned that damned grin yet again.

"Don't tell me, you don't remember this?" he asked, revealing the silver tag attatched to it.

**Okay, it is a fact. I have no idea where to go with this story. Again, I am really sorry that it took so long to update. If there is no more reviews to support this then I refuse to write another chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**I have gotten a new modvation! The story is probably going to possibly have a third story :)**

**So review!**

Kat had completely lost hope. There was no longer a light at the end of the tunnel. For an end of this rollercoaster of constant pain and agony, never ended. She sat in a feeble position in a very small corner of the wall. She prayed for her to wake up in her own bed, and that this was all just a cruel nightmare. The chestnut-haired girl sat there, expressionless, almost like a doll.

Strong hands grasped her shoulders, but she still didn't move. A finger lifted up her chin. Red crimson eyes met violet. It was the same old story, told over and over again.

"Aren't you going to react?" the sin asked. "No defiance?" Kat didn't answer his question. She had no desire to. In fact, Kat didn't have a desire to do anything. Except to curl up and die. "So I've finally broken you?"

Kat suddenly felt a jolt run through her body, waking her from the nightmare in front of her. Her claws sharpened and flexed out, ready to attack. She tackled Envy, sitting on his hips and pinning down his wrists by Envy's head. The homunculus looked taken aback by Kat's unexpected actions. Her eyes burned with a new fire, something that was never there before.

"Do you really want to start something with me?" he asked, querking an eyebrow. Kat just ignored him and sunk her teeth into his throat. Blood splattered everywhere and Envy chocked and gasped for air as he kicked around his legs wildly. She had no idea where this sudden strength had come from. When she looked up to see the bastard's face, he was smiling at her, blood staining his lips.

"My little monster..." he muttered.

(-)

Kat awoke to Envy roughly shaking her, violet eyes wide. "You can rest later. We need to leave **now**," he told her.

"What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Envy grasped her by the collar and pulled her out of bed.

"No time for questions!" he snapped. A sudden quake from the floor above, causing a few pieces of ceiling fall to the floor. "Damn bastard," Envy muttered. "Why can't Mustang and the pipsqueak just go to hell?"

"My dad's up there?" Kat asked, a spark of hope flickering inside her yet again.

"Don't get too excited, if he comes near you, I'm going to kill him," he said, seeing the shock in Kat's eyes. "And this time, I'm not holding back for you."

Another explosion sounded down the hallway, coming closer. Kat felt a surge of anger, burning brighter inside her chest. Her ears went back and her teeth sharpened. She was not aware of how agrivated she had became. This was so unlike her. Normally, Kat tried to avoid fighting as much as possible and pushed away any pain when she could. But the lonely she-wolf had had enough.

Not even thinking, Kat pinned Envy to the wall, baring her teeth and unsheathing her claws. "If you even touch him, I will kill you," she threatened. The green-haired homunculus looked shaken a bit. He was not expecting this at all, especially not from Kat. She had never challenged him this way before. Usually, the only signs of rebel against him were refusing orders or her constant screaming. But this... this was personal.

"Stand down Elizabeth," he warned, not even minding he had called her by her real name. Kat didn't back off though. She only dug her nails into Envy's arms, drawing blood. The homunculus payed no head to the sudden pain.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled. Envy's eye twitched in annoyance. He was done with her silly little games. The green-haired homunculus changed their positions and loomed over his prey. Kat didn't retreat though. She glared back up at her captor, not shaking in fear like she usually would.

Envy leaned down and began to roughly nip at her neck, playfully. Kat growled in defiance, not liking the sin's reply. His hands moved up her shirt, making her shiver at his cold touch.

"Don't," she commanded, even though it sounded more like a plea.

"You want this," he whispered into her ear.

"Not from you," she retorted. Her claws sunk into his back, drawing more blood, but Envy didn't care. At that moment, the door swung open, interrupting the painful scene. A flame burst across the room, burning Envy's eyes. The homunculus fell to the floor, shreiking in pain.

"Get the hell away from my daughter," Roy's voice echoed through the room. Kat quickly ran to her father and clung to him for dear life. Roy hugged her, trying to ignore the screams of agony coming from the sin. "I'm here Kat... You're safe now..." he soothed.

Kat snuggled into his chest, feeling the warmth of being loved again. This was real love. Something that Envy could never possibly offer her.

"Ed, get her out of here," Roy commanded. Kat's eyes shot open at the sound of his name. She didn't want anything to do with him. Time seemed to slow down the moment golden eyes met crimson red. A pair of strong, but gentle arms, scooped her off the ground.

(-)

Edward had finally carried Kat out of the old mansion and deep into the woods. The blonde alchemist set her down and caught his breathe from running for so long.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gripping her shoulders. Kat didn't answer. She simply removed the alchemist's hands and turned her back to him. She couldn't bare to look into his eyes. "Kat? Is something wrong?"

"Go away..." she muttered, not turning around still. Edward blinked in confusion and began to ponder what he could have possibly done wrong. He did take her away from that aweful place, right? He wasn't expecting her to be so... cold.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid!" she snapped. "You left me! You left me with that monster! Because of you, I lost my viriginity to him!" Tears began to escape from her eyes. Edward stood there, stunned.

"He did what..?" he managed to ask, hoping he had misheard what she had said.

"HE RAPED ME EDWARD! I'M ONLY FOURTEEN! WAS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? TO LEAVE ME THERE WITH THAT MONSTER WHILE YOU FUCKED AROUND WITH OTHER GIRLS?"

"Kat... That's not what I wanted. How could I ever want something that aweful..?"

"Well... It's too late now." She clutched the tag of her collar. "Now I permenantly belong to that bastard." Edward's eyes widened. He found his hands reaching for the back of the collar. Kat only shivered, but let the blonde continue his work. Finally, Ed managed to snap the collar in two, without hurting Kat's neck in anyway. He tossed the piece of hard leather to the side and turned her towards him.

Edward lifted up her chin so their eyes would meet. "I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, a rustlle came from the bushes. Envy leapt out from the covering, his body still badly burned as he tried to regenerate. He reached out for her, his violet eyes wide with insanity. His fingertips were almost in reach of physical contact with Kat, when he fell apart and turned to dust. His philosiphers stone lay on the ground for a moment, and then, that too disinigrated.

_He's... dead..._ Kat thought. The emotional shock was too much for her at the moment. Her legs began to shake and began to feel faint.

Roy stepped out from the bushes. "It took awhile," he said between breathes, blood running down the side of his face. "But I got him..."

With that, Kat fell unconsious, and knew no more.

(-)

A few weeks had passed. Edward hasn't spoken with her since, and Kat didn't really speak at all. She stayed up in her room a lot. The only time she came down was when it was dinner time. Her parents had tried everything to cheer her up. Riza tried to coax her into going to the mall one afternoon, but Kat refused.

Kat was looking into the reflection of herself in the mirror. She hated her hair now. Envy always liked to pull on it and use it against her as a weapon of pain. Kat picked up a pair of scissors pulled her hair up in her other hand, ready to slice it clean off.

"Put the scissors down," Roy's voice sounded through the air. Kat dropped her hair, and obediantly set the scissors on the table. "Why do you want to cut your hair?" Roy asked. Kat looked down at the floor, flattening her ears. She didn't even know he had come in.

"Envy always liked it..." she began to explain, trying not to get teary. "And he would pull on it, to keep me still... so he could kiss me..." Roy sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's unfair... You shouldn't have to suffer like this by yourself. You've worried your mother and I greatly."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be... I can't believe I am saying this but, Edward asked me to tell you to meet him at his apartment tomorrow afternoon." Kat didn't answer. "I can understand if you don't want to."

"No... I need to do this. I can't hide from him any longer."

(-)

Alphonse let Kat inside and lead her to a room down the short hallway. "Brother's inside," he told her, then turned away and went into the kitchen. Kat clutched the door knob, and took a deep breathe. She opened the door to see Edward sitting at a piano. The blonde's fingers slipped easily through the keys as a song filled the room. He began to sing along to the melody.

"I came home in the middle of the night

My father says, "What you gonna do with your life?"

Well, Daddy dear, you're still number one

Oh girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls, they...  
>The phone rings in the middle of the night<p>

My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"

Well, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones

Oh girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls, they...

That's all they really want...

Those girls, they wanna have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl

Oh, and they hide her away from the rest of the world

Well, not me, I wanna be the one in the sun

Girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls, they..

That's all they really want...

Those girls, they wanna have fun"

Kat was speechless. Edward got up from the piano and turned around to face her.

"You don't have to face this alone Kat... If you take me back, I promise I'll love you everyday and give you the kindness you deserve." Kat's eyes began to water. She then ran towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"I love you Edward..." she chocked between sobs.

"I love you too Kat..."

**Well that's the end of A Dangerous Path. Hoped you all liked it! Review and I might make a third one, but I don't know what exactly it would be about. If you want to know what song I was encouraged to put in the story, it was girls wanna have fun by glee. :)**

**Peace people!**


End file.
